With the development of wireless technology, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology gains the favour of more and more consumers and is valued in more and more products. At present, hot Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) products, Mobile Internet Devices (MID) products and Pad products are required to effectively connect to the Internet through WLAN anywhere and anytime.
In the above terminal products, antenna, as an important part for implementing the function of connecting to the Internet through WLAN anywhere and anytime, directly impacts the transceiving performance of the terminal products, including Internet speed and stability. At present, relevant technology mostly supports 2.4 GHz single-frequency antenna only. The antenna is provided with a single frequency point only, and the antenna generally adopts a conventional bracket form.
In this way, a problem is caused, that is, the antenna in relevant art can not meet the requirements of dual frequencies simultaneously, for example, the antenna can not meet the dual-frequency requirement of 802.11/a/b/g. Further, another problem is caused, that is, the antenna in relevant art can not realize lower cost, smaller antenna area and lower antenna height in the design of structure.